This invention relates to a gate control apparatus which allows the user to open and close gates, in particular wire gates, without the user ever having to do so manually or physically.
Wire gates generally comprise separate wires fixedly attached to a first corner post aligned with the fence line, the separate wires having ends which are wrapped around or fastened with U-shaped nails to the first corner post, the separate wires being spaced along the length or height of the corner posts which is disposed upright. The other ends of the separate wires are wrapped around or nailed to a support post, the separate wires being generally parallel to each other. To close the wire gate, the user positions the support post upright next to a second corner post separated from the first corner post with the space in between being the passage through the fence, and is securely held in place with a wire loop which is placed over the top ends of both the support post and the second corner post. The separate wires extending between the two corner posts form the gate through which the user uses to pass through the fence. To open the wire gate, the user lifts the wire loop off the support post and either lets the support post and separate wire drop to the ground or moves the supports post and separate wires away from the passage and then lets down the support post and separate wires to the ground.
Wire gates are not like gates made of iron or steel where in order to open or close them, the user needs to only swing the gates about their pivots. Instead of the user having to physically open and close the wire gate by hand, the present invention allows the user to remotely open and close the wire gate.